Empheles
Empheles '''is a major character and tertiary antagonist in Grim Tales: Afterbirth. History Empheles is a Basilican created and subsequently killed by Lucifer. Sometime before the current story, Drax found Empheles's corpse and revived him by replacing 43% of his body with cyborg technology, mostly in his arms, abdomen, and general upper body. Working under Drax for their mutual master the Boogeyman Empheles carried out a number of child kidnappings of various powerful monster species who were then drained by Drax's Harvester machine. He also served as Boogeyman's messenger to deliver his ransom demand for Minnie's safe return to the Grim Reaper demanding his scythe. Story Under Boogeyman's orders Empheles went to spy on Grim Jr. to obtain information about the Grim Family. However Drax diverted his orders when he learned of the pair of Human-Ghost hybrids with him Manny Phantom and Daniela Phantom and had Empheles kidnap the latter for use in his Harvestor. Later after Manny had been captured during his failed attempt to save his sister and subsequently broke out using his Ghostly Wail. Empheles entered a short with with Manny in which he quickly appeared to win, until Manny phased through one of his attacks and destroyed Daniella's restraints. Drax subsequently spent five minuets insulting the demonic cyborg calling him "stoopid" before the twins attempted to kill the pair using a combination of Manny's Ghostly Wail and Dani's clones. Defeated Empheles congratulated the pair and even told them the safe way away from his exploding body. Powers & Abilities * '''Invulnerability: Being mostly metallic, he is quite durable. He was able to survive multiple ghost blasts and a ghostly wail from Manny unharmed. ** Reflective Swipe: A defensive technique that was able to reflect Manny's ghost blast back at him. * Super Strength: He was able to beat multiple skeleton guards by himself. He was capable of easily overpowering Daniela and Manny by themselves. He implied that he would be able to fight on equal footing with Grim Jr. He was able to pierce through a metal box with his sword hand. * Shape Shifting: He was able to change his hand into multiple things, like a blade or tentacles. * Teleportation: He is able to teleport himself and other people from one place to another. * Computer System: He has a scanning system to both identify targets and so his master can see what he sees. He is also able to talk to him via some sort of com system. * Bomb: He has a built in bomb, it is a last resort that his master activates in case he betrays them. * Flight(Formerly): Before his cybernization he had wings, meaning he was possibly capable of flight. Origin Empheles is a Basilican. Basilicans were upper-class and highly regarded demonic warriors that fought with structured mentality and used advanced war tactics. Created by Lucifer in his image, he employed them as enforcers in order to assure his dominance over the realm of the damned. However, over the time he grew paranoid with the belief that the Basilicans were strong enough to overthrow him. Therefore, he launched a crusade against his own army to ensure that they did not threaten his position as king of the underworld, which led to their near-extinction. Since that time thousands of years ago, Basilicans have been mostly been referred to as merely a myth. Category:Mythical Creature Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Henchman Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Non-Canon Category:Cyborg